Tortoise John
Tortoise John is the main antagonist of the Nickelodeon 2011 film Rango. He is the former mayor of a town called Dirt who intended to rebuild the town in a futuristic way, and therefore he tried to kill the poor population, and also the outlaws of the wild-west. He is voiced by Ned Beatty, who also voiced Lotso from Toy Story 3. History He is the elderly, megalomaniacal and ruthless mayor of a large town called Dirt who secretly plotted to get rid of the outlaws, cowboys and poor people inside his town so he can rebuild the place for its future. He at first pretended to be nice to Rango and he even offered him to be the sheriff of Dirt, just so he could use Rattlesnake Jake against him and get rid of them both. He successfully hires Rango as the sheriff of town, but later Rango goes to play golf and at last he learns the truth about Tortoise John. John reveals his plans to build a better future and kill all the poor people of Dirt including Rango's girlfriend Beans. He also reveals that he has been blocking the water from coming into the city, thus building a wall so the city will be in drought and people will think that there is no water coming for them. Rango promises to stop John, but the tortoise mayor then summons Rattlesnake Jake and orders him to take care of Rango and make the town realize the truth and think that he is a fraud. His plans to dispose Rango are successful and he manages to drive Rango out of town with a shame. However, he asks Beans to sign an agreement which will cause her house to be the new city hall for Mayor Tortoise John. However, she disagrees to sign the agreement, and thereafter, John orders Jake to strangle Beans to death. Rango however comes back on time to save her, as he now knows the entire truth about John's master plan. Rattlesnake Jake is seemingly defeated by Rango, but John comes and locks Rango in a water tank with Beans. John reveals Jake that there is no place for outlaws according to his ambitious plans to reshape the city, and he points a gun at Jake, threatening to end the life of all outlaws. However, before he manages to betray and kill Jake, Beans spits a bullet which she swallowed in the tank. As the bullet hits the glass of water tank, the water splashes out and destroys the city hall, causing the floods to push the mayor, Rango, Jake and Beans out of the building and into the city plaza. John then offers Rango a solution for all this madness, but Rango then pushes John towards Jake. Rattlesnake Jake tips his hat and makes friends with Rango, as one legend helped another one against the mayor. Jake then leaves the town of Dirt and takes Tortoise John with him, so he can eat him when he gets to his hole. Category:Total Darkness Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Master Manipulators Category:Conspirators Category:Masterminds Category:Masochists Category:Leaders Category:Cult Leaders Category:Destroyer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Power Hungry Category:Nihilists Category:Revenge Seekers Category:Cold Hearted Category:Narcissists Category:Extremists Category:Totalitarians Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Cowards Category:Nemesis Category:Plague Bringers Category:Politicians Category:Provoker Category:Deceased Category:Propagandists Category:Archenemy Category:Bigger Bads Category:Big Bads Category:The Heavy Category:Wealthy Category:Greedy Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Animals Category:Abusers Category:Barbarians Category:Ambitious Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Genocidal Category:Homicidal Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Master of Hero Category:Vandals Category:Liars Category:Extortionists Category:Jingoist Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mongers Category:Killjoy Category:Hypocrites Category:Imposters Category:Criminals Category:Incriminators Category:Control Freaks Category:Tricksters Category:Bloodthirsty Category:Dictators